Adapt and Survive
by nivlac
Summary: Alright, someone just opened my eyes and showed me how god awful the first chapter of this story is, I am going to put it under MAJOR editing, so after I'm done, reread the first chapter. If you want to know why this story is going to be edited, look up library of the damned adapt and survive.
1. Chapter 1

XCOM BASE, ONE WEEK AFTER THE ALIENS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED

"Its finally over… but this victory came at a great sacrifice. Colonel Rolf Anderson, gave his life to save the planet earth. We are here today to honor his sacrifice… please, if any of you knew this great man, and wish to say something about him, then please, step forward now." Commander Dwayne said to his several XCOM veterans.

It has been a week since Col. Rolf Anderson gave his life for the earth… and all of his teammates were feeling the dread and sorrow of losing one of their best. All of XCOMs soldiers were sitting in front of a stage outside of the facility. Behind the stage was a large object wrapped in a tarp that was about 20 feet in height. Just below the stages microphone stand, there were several pictures of Rolf. One of them depicted him drinking, one was of him with his buddy Yeti, another was of him holding a dead sectoid up in the air like a trophy.

The sniper of their squad approached the stand, her name was Lisa Williams, and while she didn't have any psionic prowess whatsoever, she was still one of the most deadly human warriors on the planet. She was a quite woman most of the time, only opening up to her brother and a few close squad mates, Rolf being one of those few squad mates.

"I would just like to say… that, Rolf was a good man…" Lisa took out a tissue that she had in her XCOM formal wear shirt pocket, and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "He was a true friend, and a great hero, I wish it was me instead of him who had to go…" Lisa then began to bawl on stage, something that no one had ever seen her do before, save for her brother.

She was lead off stage by her twin brother, Thomas Williams. The next one to head up onto the stage was one of the two MEC troopers. His name was Derek Simpson, and while his relationship with Rolf wasn't on a deep psychological level, they were still friends. Even though their friendship was mostly built on insult based humor.

"I did not know this man as well as I should have, but nonetheless, we were friends, and he has saved my ass on too many occasions to count. I remember this one time I was playing pool, and the guy comes up to me and says that he could beat ME in pool, Im the champion in pool, so I played him and… lost. And after that, we talked trash on each other ever since. I drink to you, good buddy." Derek said, as his metal fingers clinked against his shot glass. Derek took the shot, and stepped down from the stage.

The next to walk up the steps to the microphone was Hector Barros, but most people called him Yeti, due to the amount of hair covering his body. His relationship with Rolf was… complicated to say the least. One day they would be the best of friends, and then the next they would be in a fist fight, and then the day after that they would be singing karaoke together in the situation room. (THAT was very displeasing to the council) and then the next day… you get the idea.

"I just wanna say that Rolf was one of the bestest friends that a guy could ask for. Yes, we had our 'ahem' "disagreements" but most of the time we got along. My fondest memory of the guy would have to be when we caught that one EXALT operative in Russia alone. He didn't have any weapons, but maaan… that guy knew how to fight, and he was gene modded to boot; he kicked me and Rolfs weapons out of our hands and almost got away from both of us." Yeti said, his face cracking into a smile.

"Lucky for us though, it was two on one, and we beat the hell out of him. Afterwards we took all his clothes off, put an adult diaper on him, and stapled some cardboard to his chest, and wrote. "Slightly retarded child up for adoption!" Hector Yelled, clapping his hands and laughing. "We dropped him off in front of a police station, and drove off, that shit was awesome! But the commander was BEYOND pissed because we didnt bring him back to base to be questioned. That was kind of an 'in the moment' kind of thing you know? You know what else? We killed the same guy when we attacked the EXALT base! Friggin amazing!" Yeti yelled once again.

Everyone in the audience gave a sad giggle, then Yeti returned to his seat by Thomas. Laurie Cunningham was the next one to climb up those stairs. Like Rolf, she was a support soldier, psionic, gene modded, and had a troubled past. You could say that they were… closer than they should have been in a professional setting. Nonetheless, Laurie was the one who was most effected by Rolfs death.

Laurie looked like she had just gotten over having surgery on her appendix, her head hung low, her eyes were red and looked irritated, as if she had gone through one ton of tissue.

"I just can't… believe he's gone…" She whispered into the microphone, her voice scratchy. "I loved him, and now that he's gone, I don't know what to do with myself anymore!" She suddenly yelled. "With him gone, what am I supposed to do!? Go back to being normal!? How!? Im a genetically modified freak! The only chance I had to be somewhat normal was with him, and now that chance is gone! Whisked away by those damn freaks! I wish it were me, at least then, he would still be alive!"

"All of you just get out of here! Your pretending that you care, but the truth is your only thinking about making yourself look good. Just stop, your pathetic! I have nothing else to say to you all…" Laurie said sadly.

She stepped off of the stage, and walked all the way to the back of the audience. Then Thomas Williams walked up the steps to the stage, and said into the microphone.

"Rolf and I were good friends, and it's a tragic that he can't be with us today to celebrate our victory over the aliens. I know that we ALL miss him and that we are here to remember him and honor him. Some of you may forget some of your precious memories of him at one point, but there's one thing that we shouldn't forget about him, and that's his courage, the courage to stay on the temple ship, the courage to sacrifice himself for the entire world. We are here to honor his memory." Thomas said, gesturing to the giant tarp wrapped object behind him.

A couple of staff members at the funeral pulled off the tarp to reveal a purple statue of Rolf. Purple was his favorite, Rolf would have wanted it to be this color.

The commander of XCOM approached the microphone, and told Thomas to go sit back down. The commander looked into the solemn and sad faces of his soldiers, and said.

"To ensure that his statue never weathers, we built it out of alien alloys, the statue should last well over a thousand years if we left it alone. Rolf was a good friend, and a true hero, but so are all of you, statues of every XCOM soldier will be built here." The commander said.

"You may all do as you please now, there is no reason to stay anymore, go live your lives in society. I know that will be difficult for you all, but If you can endure the aliens, you can endure normal life."

It was then that Col. Zhang approached the stand, he glared at the commander and said.

"Normal is impossible for us commander, but you wouldn't know that now would you? You have no idea what it's like to have these gene mods, society will shun us all. I will go back to society, but It will be to right my wrongs in china." Zhang said before he grabbed the microphone. "Im going back to my home country to clean up the triad once and for all, I have some friends that will help me acomplish this goal. Rolf saved this world, so Im going to do my best to keep it clean."

Zhang then stormed off of the stage, and went to go and reenter XCOM base, but before he could a man in a black cloak appeared before him out of thin air and grabbed him. Zhang struggled against his surprisingly powerful grip, but to no avail. The cloaked man teleported Zhang back into his seat, then the man reappeared in front of the microphone, and said.

"Today, you will not grieve, you will fight, and adapt to a new environment for my pleasure."

His voice was deep and gravelly, and almost… inhuman. His fingers were bony and crooked, and his nails looked as if they were made of iron. Everyone in the audience felt as if they were being held down by some kind of force that was made of pure evil. His face was hidden well under the cloak, making him look akin to the grim reaper. Never before had any of them been gripped by a fear so deep… it was as if this man… no… **monster**, could wield fear like a weapon.

"You all don't need to be here anymore, your mission here is done, now be gone to where I see fit you ants!" He said. "You will be seeing me once more when your next task is complete."

The man then clenched his fists, and then all was black for everyone in and around the XCOM facility.

No one knew what happened, other than the entire XCOM base had disappeared, and no one was left, not a single soldier, engineer, or scientist, they all just… vanished; similar to what happened with the 'Croatian' disappearance of an entire colony back in the 1600's. Where did they all go? All that was left was a giant hole in the ground in the center of America. Of course, the counsel thought that the aliens were responsible… and that they were coming again for a second wave, but this was not the case. Something far more powerful and older than time itself took XCOM; but for what reason? No one knows, that is something that XCOM will have to find out for itself.

…

…

…

(Power back online, Elerium generators fully functional, standard generators out of commission… Thermo generators still functional… Rerouting power to light sources throughout the base… Barrack lights having slight malfunction. Satellite uplinks unable to receive signals from XCOM satellites. Commander Dwayne Gauger, please respond to base A.I.)

"Im here… (cough) what happened?" Commander Dwayne Gauger asked.

Dwayne was a grizzled war veteran who served in the navy in the 1960's, he was well past his 60's, and he was not the kind of person you would expect to be leading XCOM. Most would assume that a younger person would be leading the operation, but that isn't true. Dwayne was an old man who enjoyed golfing, coffee, and bantering with chief engineer dr. Shen about politics. He was one of the old people stereotypes of the world, except this stereotype also was leading the XCOM project.

Dwayne looked at his surroundings, it appeared that he was inside of the situation room for some reason. Wasn't he outside when that man showed up? Who was he anyway? Did he work with the aliens? Dwayne didn't like being confused, but that hooded man was an unknown element, just like the invaders were.

Dwayne then started to wonder if his soldiers were teleported inside the facility also, they should be, he was here after all. Dwayne sat down and continued to wonder as to what just happened. A strange man teleported out of know where, said 'you will all fight; and adapt, to a new environment for my entertainment' then everything went black.

Dwayne tapped his Bluetooth and tried to contact Bradford.

"Bradford, are you there? What is the bases status? Is everyone okay?" Dwayne asked.

For a minute, he received no reply, but then Bradford replied in a raspy voice.

"Im okay sir, I don't know about everyone else though, what the hell happened sir?" Bradford asked.

"I have no idea, but I need you to get on the intercom and do a status check on engineering and the labs. I will go look into the barracks to see if our soldiers are safe." Dwayne said.

"Yes sir." Bradford replied.

Dwayne then got up from the ground, and walked towards his door, pushing the button and watching the door slowly open. The room was pitch black, he couldn't see worth a damn. Dwayne walked forward with his hands outstretched, and began to feel the wall for a light switch. After a minute of searching the wall with his hands, he finally found the switch and flipped it, causing the room to become almost overwhelmingly bright.

Directly in front of him lay his MEC trooper, Derek Simpson. He was unconscious so it seemed, so Dwayne did what any commander would do, and walked up to his sleeping form. Dwayne crouched down, and slapped him across the face as hard as he could.

Derek responded immediately, just like the light switch, and jumped up in the air wide eyed. He then looked to the commander with confusion in his eyes and asked.

"Sir? What the hell is going on here?"

"I wish I knew, come on, we have to find the others Derek." Dwayne said.

"Yes sir." Derek replied.

The intercom then came on and Bradford's voice was emitted through the speakers.

"This is Bradford, we have a code green, please report in immediately."

Dwayne and Derek waited for a little bit, then Dwayne heard Bradford say through his Bluetooth.

"The science and engineering teams are all fine sir, do you want me to check in with the barracks too?"

"Yes Bradford; Derek, come with me to mission control, we are going to meet up with Bradford while he checks in with the barracks." Dwayne said.

…

One hour had past, and Thomas Williams was still dumbfounded. This is a very rare occurrence for him, for when he is dumbfounded, it never lasts past five minutes or so. That was something he took advantage of in the field against the x-rays whenever a new species showed itself, nothing could stun him for very long.

But this was just insane, how could this happen? Who was that cloaked man? And how could he pull those crazy stunts? Teleporting just couldn't possibly be a real thing, it must have been some kind of illusion. Deep on the inside though, Thomas just knew that there was no way to make sense of what just happened.

He found his sister Lisa in mission control, along with all the other operatives who were told over the intercom to report there.

"Ill start this off plain and simple: what the hell happened? If none of you know, that is to be expected." Dwayne said.

"No one has any godly idea sir." Yeti said with a perplexed look on his face.

"Well then, Im going to the situation room to get in contact with the counsel, you all will go and survey the base; make sure that there is nothing wrong with it." Dwayne said.

"Yes sir!" everyone In the room said at once.

…

Dwayne stood in front of the situation room screen, and waited for his signal to transmit to the counsel, but all he got was static, it was as if the council could not respond in any way shape or form.

Frustrated, Dwayne slammed his fist against the wall. What the hell is happening?

"Sir! Were getting a transmission!" An engineer stated.

Dwayne smiled and asked.

"Is it from the counsel?"

"No sir, it's something else." He replied.

"Well what is it then?" Dwayne asked once more.

"Here listen, it's some guy named 'Three Dog' talking about survival in the wasteland or some crazy stuff like that." The engineer said.

"Wait what? That's not important, it's probably just some stupid fictional radio broadcast." Dwayne said.

"Sir, just please listen, here, let me turn it up." The engineer said.

_"Hey everybody, this is Three Dog, your friendly neighborhood disc jockey. What's a "disc"? Hell if I know, but I'm gonna keep talkin' anyway!" _Three dog said through the radio.

Three dogs voice sounded charming, like any other radio broadcast star, except there was something… slightly different about it.

_"Got some great news out of the town of Megaton. Turns out that live atomic bomb in the town's center has finally been deep-sixed for good. The town's sheriff, one Lucas Simms, commissioned the one, the only Lone wanderer from Vault 101 to disarm the nasty nuke, and the kid delivered. Hey, nice work, 101. Next time you're in the neighborhood, pop into the studio. Ol' Three Dog's toaster's been on the fritz..."_

What? A live atomic bomb shouldn't be disarmed by some kid! Where the hell is 'Megaton' anyway? And what's this about a vault? The way that Three dog said 'Finally' made it sound like the damn bomb has been there since before the town!

"Bradford! Get the operatives ready to go outside, I want Thomas, Lisa, yeti, Emile, Laurie, and Zhang to go out there immediately to give a status report." Dwayne said.

"Yes sir."

…

…

…

Zhang and his squad were about to open the only door that lead outside of XCOM base. This has never happened before, whenever the operatives left, it would always be by the sky ranger and nothing else. The door was surprisingly plain, just a large metal sliding door.

An engineer pushed a button, then the door opened to reveal a surprisingly blinding bright light emitting from the open door. When Zhang's eyes adjusted to the light, he was greeted by something terrifying and horrible.

It was a wasteland.

But… it wasn't just any wasteland.

The Washington monument was in the wasteland as well.

Zhang just couldn't believe what he was seeing… Washington D.C had been destroyed.

**Whew! My first new story in months! I hope you all have enjoyed reading this first chapter, and please review. I need your criticism to improve my writing, so if you had any problems in reading this, please tell me, and I will do my best to correct them. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, this update came kind of fast I know, but I hope you all like it.**

The entire squad was at a loss for words, and they all thought the same thing.

Those alien bastards must have done it… but they were wrong.

"What the hell happened to my city!?" Thomas yelled out.

"What's going on strike one?" Bradford asked.

"We are in Washington D.C sir, and its destroyed." Zhang told Bradford.

"come again? Did you just say what I think you just said?" Bradford replied.

"Positive sir, we can _see_ the Washington monument from here." Yeti said.

"Secure a perimeter around the base immediately, and return as soon as you are done." Bradford said.

"How the hell did the entire base get here? And why the hell is D.C destroyed? I bet that robed bastard had something to do with it!" Thomas yelled.

"Calm down Tom, lets secure a perimeter okay?" Lisa said. "After we do that, we can figure out what the hell happened here."

The squad looked down at the horror of Thomas and Lisa's former home, and they all felt dumbfounded, the same questions kept popping into their heads over and over again: How was the base taken to D.C? Why was it destroyed? And most importantly; who was that robed man who took them here?

"Look down there!" Yeti yelled.

Everyone looked to where Yeti was pointing to see a giant scorpion killing a two headed cow near a shanty house. The thing was massive, practically just as big as the bi headed cow itself, and its stinger was the size of a sectoids arm.

"Sir, permission to engage?" Zhang asked commander Dwayne.

"Permission granted, open fire." Dwayne replied.

After the confirmation, the entire squad reduced the scorpion into a bloody mess, only to see another scorpion closing in on them incredibly fast, but that one too was destroyed.

"Moving to secure the shanty house." Emile said.

Emile ran up to the door that led into the house, and opened the door slowly. What he saw relieved him, because they were just humans inside. Granted they were wearing trench coats and cowboy hats, they were the most normal thing that he has seen all day.

One of them walked up to Emile and looked him in the eye.

"So, did you come to join up with the regulators? I sure hope so, that's some fancy tech you got there, probably better than the brotherhood of steels gear." She said.

She was a blonde woman, and like everyone else in the shanty, she wore a cowboy hat. Emile didn't know what to think of these guys.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened." Emile said while gesturing with his hands to the surroundings.

"What happened? I don't know what you're talking about, are you okay? You're not jetting are you?" The woman said to Emile.

"Jetting? No, I don't even know what that means, I was wondering if you could tell me what the hell happened to Washington D.C." Emile said, slightly miffed.

Jetting? What the hell did that even mean?

"Emile! You need to wait for the rest of the squad!" Zhang yelled at him. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Sorry, sorry." Emile told him.

Soon, the entire squad was in the shanty house asking what was going on, and berating Emile for moving ahead of them. After the barrage of questions, the blonde woman interrupted.

"Did you all come out of some sort of vault? How could you all not what's going on? You guys don't know about the great war?" She said.

"Great war? You mean with the aliens right?" Thomas asked.

"Aliens? I don't know what the hell you're talking about, those don't exist." She said flatly.

"You fellas really did crawl out of a vault didn't ya?" Another regulator said.

"Look, in the year 2077, there was this big war see, between the united states and china, the war ended with nuking the entire planet; really you should all know this by now." An older regulator said.

"You guys are a bunch of fuckin liars, after the war with the aliens was over, they decided that one day, there would be an alliance between all nations in case something like this would happen." Yeti said.

"Aliens don't exist you hairy bastard." The old man said.

"You're not gonna exist in a second you asshat!" Yeti yelled.

"Humph, you kids have no respect for your elders." The man said.

"I don't respect assholes!" Yeti yelled.

"Yeti enough!" Thomas yelled "We don't have time for this, we need to gather intel, and you yelling at our only sources of information doesn't help us."

"Okay fine, whatever." Yeti said.

"Please continue sir." Thomas said.

"There we are! Some respect, well, before the bombs dropped, this company called 'vault Tec' built these underground vaults that could withstand the blast, most wastelanders are descendant from the vault dwellers who left their homes to live in the wasteland. The bombs radiation also mutated people and animals, like those Brahmin and radscorpions outside." The old man said.

"Okay then, and you are one hundred and ten percent sure that you have never seen or heard of an alien invasion?" Yeti said.

"Dammit yes!" The old man yelled.

"Can you tell us anything else at all?" Thomas asked again. "Like where in D.C we are right now?"

"Well, this is the regulator H.Q young man and…"

"Shut up gramps!" The blonde woman yelled. "Listen, we are really busy, if you want any more info, listen to three dog on the radio, or go find old computer terminals and read those."

Yeti giggled.

"I like this one, she's got spunk!"

"Not in a million years hairy." She said.

"Alright, let's just go, the eggheads will want to cut open that scorpion and cow for damn sure." Emile said.

"Wait, before you go, are you affiliated with any groups in the wasteland?" A young man asked.

"No dammit, we just got here! We don't know what's happened, and we don't know about any damn groups." Yeti yelled.

"You said eggheads, and that usually means scientist In wasteland speak, so where are you guys located?" He asked.

"Humph, our bases entrance is up on that hill for some damn reason." Yeti said.

"Can I come with?" The young man asked.

"Hell no, sorry kid." Yeti replied.

"Actually, yes you can." Zhang said.

"Wait what? Are you kidding me?" Yeti sarcastically asked.

"No, Im not, the commander will want to talk to one of these guys Im sure." Zhang said.

"Fine, whatever." Yeti said.

"Come on kid." Zhang said to him. "What's your name by the way?"

"Its Zhang." The other Zhang said to him.

Yeti, Thomas, and Zhang himself all let out a laugh.

"We have the same name kid!" Zhang said.

…

…

…

Dr. Vahleen was observing the giant dead scorpion in front of her with a look of awe and wonder. To think that this was possible, for something that was originally so small to become so large thanks to radiation, which earned it the name of radscorpion.

She then turned her head over to the two headed cow laying on the table next to it, again, this happened because of radiation, the growth of two heads seemed a bit of ridiculous, even if radiation did have a part in it.

Well, this was one of her favorite things to do, she had two different scientists in hazmat suits next to each animal, ready to cut them open and dissect them, they were just waiting on her order.

"Begin the autopsy." She said.

…

…

…

"Can you give us some landmarks son?" Dwayne asked. "Anywhere nearby?"

"This place is so cool!" He yelled.

Dwayne and the other Zhang were in the situation room alone, and he wouldn't stop saying things like 'This place is so shiny!' or 'What does this do?' conversations along those lines.

"Focus; do you know any landmarks we could use?" Dwayne said again, slightly losing his patience.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well, to the southeast, you got the old Wheaton armory. To the west is the scrap yard and old Agatha's house. You know, there used to be this real nice fella who lived in the scrap yard, he would come by every now and then with his dog to trade. He gave his dog the weirdest name though, Dogmeat. Anyway, we haven't seen him in a while, he's probably dead, I hope his dog is okay though, he was a good boy." Zhang two said.

"That's REAL interesting, now tell me something useful." Dwayne said.

"Sorry sorry; to the northwest is paradise falls, but you don't wanna go there." Zhang two said.

"Why not?" Dwayne asked him.

"Because the place is run by slavers, it's dangerous." Zhang two said.

"Slavers?" Dwayne asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"They round people up and sell them for profit, or sex, or… other things I dunno, they're bad people though, so I would stay away." Zhang two warned him.

"Well then, that's on the bucket list for things that need to get taken care of then." Dwayne said.

"What's a bucket list?" Zhang two asked.

"Oh lord…"

…

…

…

"Laurie wait up!" Thomas yelled.

They were in the barracks, and Laurie continued to avoid everyone around her. Thomas decided to try to get her to talk to him, but she kept walking away from him.

"Laurie come on! This isn't helping you at all! Just talk to me ok?" Thomas yelled once again.

"Just leave me the fuck alone Tom, I don't want to talk to anyone, so just deal with it." She said.

Thomas grabbed her by the wrist to try to prevent her from leaving.

"Laurie, just please listen to me…" Thomas pleaded.

"Get your fucking hand off of me before I break it Tom." Laurie growled out.

"No, not until you talk to me Laurie! What's wrong? Your mad about something but I don't know what is! You seemed fine when we left base to go talk to those cowboy wannabees." Thomas said.

"I hate how you laugh, as if everything is fine, fuck you, fuck Zhang, and FUCK YETI!" Laurie yelled out, pulling her arm free from Thomas's grip.

"Laurie wait!" Thomas yelled.

…

…

…

"Bullshit!" Yeti yelled.

Xcom had thought it would have been nice of them to get them this arcade game where you fought against aliens, and whenever you take a shot in the game, it was based on percentages; Yeti had just missed on a Ninety nine percent chance to hit.

"Fuck this game! You miss on a Ninety nine you scrub!?" Yeti yelled out once again. "I would never miss a shot from that far away!"

…

…

…

Dr. Shen had no idea as to how the thermo generators were still working. The Elerium generators he could understand, but the thermo generators? They shouldn't be connected to the steam vents anymore, because according to Dwayne, the entire base had been moved, so the thermo generators shouldn't work! This was driving Shen nuts. He had been checking the entire base out, making sure that everything was in place. But this task was making his brain melt, how can something this big just be teleported and have most of everything work!?

…

…

…

"Which way do we need to go to reach the pentagon from here?" Dwayne asked.

"Ya got to go south, but I don't think the brotherhood would appreciate seeing a bunch of guys just walk in with better tech then them." Zhang two said.

"The brotherhood? Tell me about them." Dwayne said.

"Well…" Zhang two started.

…

…

…

A day has passed since that little trip outside, and Dwayne was planning an operation to the pentagon, he needed to find out more than what one kid can tell him. (Which wasn't much). Dwayne kicked him out after he got too annoying. He tried to say something before the door shut, but all he managed was.

"Don't forget about the supe-" And that was it.

The brotherhood were an order of men and women who are dedicated to gathering pre war technology, and they apparently had laser and plasma weapons, which would say a lot about this place. Dwayne had to gather alien material in order to make those, but apparently these people use to be able to do this without the use of alien material.

First though, reading the autopsy results from the scorpion and cow.

"The scorpions shell is incredibly durable, almost matching chrysallid plating in durability, they seem to be able to deliver a massive amount of poison with their stingers, which contain massive poison sacks. The 'Brahmin' as locals call it, is not that different from your average cow, with the exception of no fur, high radiation levels, and of course the second head." Dwayne read.

Now that Dwayne was done reading the report from dr. Vahleen, he could get to coordinating the operation to the pentagon. From what the kid told him, they were pretty friendly, so they should be okay with letting them access to their files. If there is hostile contact with them however, then the squad is to immediately disengage.

"Bradford, get the operatives ready, send in Derek, Thomas, Yeti, and Zhang, no need for a full squad today." Dwayne said through his Bluetooth.

"Yes sir, I'll get the engineers to prep the sky ranger." Bradford replied.

"Good."

…

…

…

"So Derek." Yeti said.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Is that huge MEC suit uncomfortable?" Yeti asked.

"When were cramped in the damn sky ranger it is." Derek complained.

…

…

…

"This is big sky, getting ready to drop of strike one at the LZ."

"Roger that big sky, you are clear to land." Bradford said.

"Roger that."

The sky ranger touched down just a bit a ways from the pentagon, just enough to be an acceptable walk.

Derek stepped out with his MEC suit, and the rest followed, looking like hobbits next to an ent.

"There she is, the pentagon." Thomas said.

"It looks like shit." Yeti said.

"Yes, yes it does." Thomas agreed.

**Hello reader, I was wondering if you could give me some ideas, by ideas I mean research and development. New gene mods and stuff like that after an autopsy you know? Please leave a review.**


End file.
